


Elcor Hamlet

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, racy, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day one (Naked Cuddles) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November (yes it's been more than 30 days, but my job is rather demanding. this first one was, totally in my comfort zone and is pretty tame.Shenko





	

It was rare for Kaidan to wake up before Alyss; she hadn’t really been sleeping well because of the war and, more often than not, she was already up and bustling about trying to come up with a new strategy. It was a miracle he could even get her to come to bed without bringing work with her some nights. But this morning when he’d awoken, he’d found her still encircled in his arms and sleeping soundly. Normally, when he woke up first, she thrashed awake from her nightmares shortly after, voices of everyone she lost waking her, but for some reason, it hadn’t happened.

Though, her throwing her leg across his as she turned and snuggled against his side—her head on his shoulder and her hand resting delicately on his pectoral—might have been the reason for his early awakening. Her naked body was pressed languidly up against every inch of his bare skin...and dear lord, her knee was far too close to his rapidly growing erection. Kaidan kissed the top of her head to distract himself.

He slipped his arm out from under her head carefully so as not to disturb her rest—she didn’t get enough as it was—and propped himself up on his right elbow. A slow smile started to spread across his face as he watched her. A long strand of black hair had fallen into her eyes; it was only a matter of time before the rest of it was everywhere. Kaidan caressed her face, fingers barely touching her as he pushed it gently out of her face, leaning down to kiss her as he did so; her eyelids fluttered open at the sensation.

Alyss smirked up at him.

“Good morning, love.” Kaidan mumbled, his lips finding hers almost instantly.

“Good morning, Kaidan. I love seeing your face first thing in the morning—a girl could get used to that kind of awakening; I never want to leave this bed.”

He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Waking up with her was the best part of his day and he would be the first to admit it as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lavender eyes staring into chocolate brown, before she pulled him into a hug, holding him close. It was nice to have a day off, and she planned to spend it filling it to the brim with keeping him close and lying in bed with him. She smiled and cuddled closer to him, her finger absently drawing little circles on his stomach muscles.

“Me either.” He agreed.

It was hard for them to find moments to spend together, with everything going on in the universe and the ever-present war with the Reapers looming on the horizon, and now they had an entire day to themselves. He smoothed her long silky black hair out of her face, pressing his cheek against her temple as he reached over and draped his arm about her shoulders. He couldn’t stop looking at her; her black hair was rumpled from sleep, long black eyelashes framing eyes that were sparkling with delight, and tan skin making her look like she was glowing…as she reached over him to grab his omnitool, breasts smashed against his side.

Alyss ran her hand through his black hair as she scrolled down the screen trying to find the movie she was looking for, watching as the locks curled around her fingers before the static build-up from his L2 amp snapped it back into place. She giggled, her hand flaring bluish-purple with her biotics and humming in unison with his—she loved that. Kaidan drew her deeper into the circle of his arms, and glanced over her shoulder before burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply, surprised that they finally had some semblance of time to themselves.

“How do you feel about watching Francis Kitt’s elcor Hamlet?”

“That sounds relaxing.” He chuckled settling against the pillows with her warmth against his side as she snuggled as close as she could.


End file.
